The Wolf Prince
by spiritraven
Summary: A year and an half has passed since Kagome and Shippo was sent to the future by the Shikon no Tama


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**  
**

**Author: Spiritraven**

**Chapter One:**

Kagome entered the small apartment she shared with Shippo her adopted kit.

She was now nineteen years old and raising a nine year old son and protecting

the Shikon no Tama. Kagome completed the jewel a year and a half ago during

the last battle with Naraku. Kouga and Sesshoumaru joined battle helping Inuyasha

destroy the evil hanyou. After the battle Kagome completed the jewel and was sent

to her time with Shippo. The Shikon no Tama changed Kagome into a full-blooded

wolf demon her hair grew to her waist and was so black it seemed blue her eyes were

now violet and she had claws and fangs. She knew the jewel changed her to better

protect it now that she no longer had Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or Kirara. Kagome

was confused as to why she was a wolf demon and not a kitsune or inu youkai.

"It's good to be home." Kagome sat the groceries on her kitchen counter.

"Hey Kagome." A teenage Souta walked into the kitchen with Shippo at his side.

Souta was fifteen now and training to be a priest like their grandfather who passed

away last year. Shippo was now nine and as tall as Souta he also had two tails

proving he was getting stronger. Kagome was very proud of her brother and son.

"How was school guys?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly.

"Okay, I guess." Souta opened his can of soda that his sister handed him. "Had

a math test today."

"And you, Shippo." Kagome fixed a snack for Souta and Shippo.

Shippo took a drink of his soda. "I have a four page report to do on the Feudal

Era and it's due next week."

Kagome eyes misted as she thought about the Feudal Era and her friends that lived

there. "You better get started on it soon then, Shippo."

"Yeah, I know it will be easy." Shippo finished his drink. "After dinner can Souta

and I go shopping there is something we need to get."

Kagome smiled at the eager faces of her brother and son and gave in. "Yes, after

dinner and you two will do the dishes."

Shippo and Souta smiled at each other behind Kagome's back they had a gift to

buy because her birthday was in two weeks.

After dinner and clean up Shippo and Souta went shopping for Kagome's birthday

gift. They found a shop called Glass Art which sold glass figurines made of different

colored glass.

"Souta, look what I found." Shippo called out to his best friend. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Souta was in awe at the blue and white glass figurines of a wolf laying

next to it's mate with it's muzzle in it's fur. Kagome would love it so he decided to

look at the price. "Shippo, we don't have enough money."

"Not good." Shippo was very sad he knew his mother would love this gift.

"Do you two need help?" Souta and Shippo jumped from the voice they

hears from behind them. Shippo knew who that voice belonged too. "Kouga?

Kouga smiled at the kit and the human he was with he knew the kitsune was the

Glass Art?"

"Kouga, I thought you would be dead by now." Shippo was glad to see another

demon. He thought he was the only one alive in this time.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid." Kouga was amused. "We demons live a very long

time you being a kitsune should know that."

Souta heard of Kouga, Prince of the Wolf Demon Tribes Kagome and Shippo told

him stories about the wolf demon and the way he wanted Kagome as his mate. Shippo

was glaring at the wolf demon. "I've been in this time for a little over a years and I haven't

seen another demon."

"Because we hide what we are appearing human and hiding out scent." Kouga wasn't

proud of that fact. "There are many demons around even Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What of Inuyasha?" Souta asked, the hanyou had been his hero when he was younger.

"No, the mutt decided to go to hell with that dead miko." Kouga saw the sadness in the human

and kitsune's eyes. "I heard the monk and demon slayer had long lives if that's any comfort."

"Yeah, mama and I have been worried about Miroku and Sango." Shippo looked over at Souta

"We better get home before mama worries."

"Yeah, we better." Souta agreed, they needed to hurry it was getting dark and his sister didn'

like it when they walked at night.

"I can drive you both home." Kouga offered he wanted to see Kagome for him it has been five

hundred years since the last time he saw her. Kouga never mated because he was still in love with

the human miko.

Shippo and Souta nodded they know the wolf demon only wanted to see Kagome and that was all

right with them. "Sure, we like that."


End file.
